


Fuckin' Pervert

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Septiplier Watersports Adventures [2]
Category: Jackspeticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Piss Play, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Mark has a few more secrets to share with Jack....





	Fuckin' Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!

Mark woke up with Jack's erection pressing into his lower belly. 

This wasn't exactly a new occurrence - Jack was a bit of an octopus cuddler, especially when it was chilly in the bedroom.

Jack's face was pressed into Mark's neck, and Mark was a bit surprised that he hadn't been woken up by that - he usually couldn't stand someone else breathing on him.

But here he was, being held by his boyfriend, and he was... content.

At least, for about a minute, until it became too much, at which point he rolled over, so that Jack was clutching him around the waist.

Which put more pressure on his bladder

... oh god.

Mark tried to wriggle free.

Jack clutched him closer, and made a sleepy noise.

"Jack," Mark said, and there was a bit of a tremble in his voice. "Jack, I need to get up."

"Mmm," Jack mumbled, and then his eyelashes were blinking against Mark's bare shoulder, and his big hands were spanning across Mark's belly. 

"Jack," Mark tried again, "I need to pee."

That... didn't have the desired reaction.

To put it lightly.

"Do you, now?"

Jack's voice was right in Mark's ear now, and a bit of his morning breath drifted over Mark's face.

"Urgh, you smell horrible," Mark complained. "What were you eating last night?"

"Tiramisu, remember?"

"... right," said Mark. "Well, you have dragon breath. You should brush your teeth."

"I thought you said that you needed to pee," said Jack, and he grabbed at Mark's hips, forcing Mark flat.

And now Jack was... Jack was sitting on Mark's thigh.

Oh god.

Mark had woken up with an erection, although it had gone down, thank god.

When he had to pee _this_ badly, having a boner meant nothing but annoyance.

But now Jack was grinding his soft ass against it, and Mark's hips were rolling up to meet him.

Stupid sexy boyfriend.

"Well," said Jack, and he was looking obnoxiously cheerful, like he always did when he first woke up, "I thought you had to pee."

"You're giving me a boner," Mark groused.

At least from this far away, Mark couldn't smell Jack's dragon breath.

"So do you want to pee or do you want to cum? Or do you want me to brush my teeth?"

"... what's you brushing your teeth have to do with anything?"

"Obviously, if you want me to brush my teeth, it means that you want me to have the bathroom to myself for a good twenty minutes or so," Jack said, with a serious expression.

"Brushing your teeth does not take twenty minutes!"

"Proper oral hygiene is no thing to neglect," said Jack, and his expression was practically beatific.

Mark bucked his hips, in an attempt to get Jack off of him, but Jack just laughed, wriggling his own hips, so that his ass kept rubbing against Mark's cock.

Mark groaned like he was in pain, and his hands went to Jack's hips.

He meant to buck Jack off once and for all.

Instead, he just... held Mark in place, and he wriggled his hips, so that the head of his cock rubbing against the crack of Jack's ass through his thin pajama pants, through Jack's pajama pants.

"Oh, that's what you're after," Jack said, and he was laughing. "I knew it!"

"Jack," Mark whined, and that was an actual whine coming out of his mouth.

Oh god.

"Mark," Jack sing songed back.

"Can I fuck you?"

"That's probably... not a good idea just yet," said Jack.

Mark raised an eyebrow, then realization dawned. 

"Oh," he said. 

"How about I just fuck your face instead?"

Jack's tone was cheerful.

"How is that in any way similar?"

"Because I want to fuck your face," Jack said, as if the two things obviously connected.

".. I can't argue with that, but I feel like I should," said Mark, as Jack knee walked over the course of his torso, until Jack was sitting on his sternum, the wet fabric covering the head of Jack's cock right at his chin.

"Do you not want to have your face fucked?"

"I didn't say that," Mark said. "Just... that the two are unrelated."

"I'll jerk you off while I fuck your face," Jack said, his tone cheerful. "I'm just a friendly guy like that."

"Friendly guy," Mark said, his voice deadpan.

"And you know it," Jack said cheerfully, grabbing the waistband of his own pajama pants and shoving them down.

His cock sprang forward, slapping wetly against Mark's lower lip.

"Wow, you're all bristly this morning," said Jack, running his fingers along Mark's jaw as he got up on his knees, the head of his cock rubbing along Mark's lower lip, his foreskin retracted, pre smearing on Mark's face.

Mark rolled his eyes, and he opened his mouth, taking in Jack's cock.

He grabbed hold of Jack's hips to keep him more or less in place, beginning to bob his head at an awkward angle.

Jack was already primed to go off like a bottle of champagne - his cock was swelling under Mark's tongue, and he moaned thickly as Mark began to suck, Mark's tongue swirling along the tip, then jabbing into the slit at the tip.

"God, you're so fucking good at this," Jack mumbled, and he had his hands in Mark's hair, guiding Mark's head.

Mark moaned at the praise, moaned at the pleasure of having his mouth full, moaned because it made Jack moan, and then Jack's hips were wriggling again, as Mark began to take more into his mouth.

Mark's cock was, of course, neglected - how would Jack have been able to jerk him off, from this angle?

But Jack was very clearly enjoying himself, judging by the way that he kept moaning, kept shaking, kept panting.

Mark let himself get lost in it - feel of Jack's bony hips under his palms, the salt and musk of Jack's cock, the way Jack's pubic hair tickled his nose when Jack bottomed out, the way Jack's foreskin felt under his tongue when Jack pulled back.

Time had to keep happening, because time always progresses, and Mark's throat was beginning to get sore, but that was okay, it was totally worth it, this was all worth it, he was just going to keep sucking, he was going to keep being a thing for Jack to extract pleasure from.

His cock was a throbbing, broken tooth of desperation, his bladder was swollen and he had to pee so badly that he was a bit surprised that he wasn't leaking.

But he was still bobbing his head, he was still sucking, he was still having his face fucked, as tears dripped down his face, drool down the sides of his chin. 

"I'm gonna cum," Jack said, and it felt sudden, but it couldn't have been soon, because Mark's jaw was already starting to get sore, Mark's chest was sticky with drool, and then Jack was pulling out, and he was scooting back, far enough back that he was sitting square on Mark's stomach, which was... well, frankly, it as pretty fucking uncomfortable, because he was _right_ on Mark's bladder, which... no, but he was shooting strings of hot, sticky cum across Mark's bare chest, and he was moaning like he was in a porno.

"Oh god," Jack mumbled. "Fuck, fuck, Mark... oh fuck!"

Mark watched Jack's face, as it opened like a flower, shining like the sun, and he smiled in spite of himself, in spite of the pain in his stomach, in spite of the awkwardness of all of this.

"Fuck," Jack mumbled, and then he was... okay, he was reaching around, and he was beginning to rub Mark's cock through Mark's pajama pants, and then his hand was in Mark's pajama pants, as Mark began to hump his hand, then fuck his fist.

"That's right, give it to me," Jack said, and Mark was too lost in the heady pleasure to say anything to do anything, so he just kept humping, kept panting, wriggling, his toes curling in the sheets, one of his hands coming around to press down on his mouth to keep from making any especially loud noises.

"Oh... fuck," Mark groaned, and he came in a fountain in his pants, a lot faster than was probably dignified, but fuck dignity, when he was cumming like a fountain into his boyfriend's hand, when he was shaking like he had hypothermia, when he was panting, open mouthed.

"Oh god," Jack said, and he sounded amused. "Fuck, you really had to cum, didn't you?"

And now that the desperate need to cum wasn't hitting Mark, he had to pee again, even harder this time, because Jack was on his bladder, andoh god, he was going to....

"Jack," Mark said, and his voice was thick. "I've gotta pee."

Jack was still holding Mark's cock in his hand, and it was overstimulated, desperate. 

"I don't care," Jack said, and he squeezed Mark's cock. "You're comfy."

"How are you c-c-comfy?"

"For all that muscle you've got, you're pretty squishy," said Jack, and he wriggled, grinding his butt into Mark's stomach.

Mark made a desperate little noise, and he really wished that Jack would let go of his cock.

"It's laundry day," Jack said, ina nicer voice, "and we've got the plastic sheet, remember?"

... oh yeah.

Mark was so used to the plastic that he didn't even notice it anymore.

Oops.

With a long suffering sigh, Mark let go.

He was getting good at it these days; he could pee himself in just about any position, however Jack wanted him to.

It was.. admittedly, very strange to piss while his cock was being held by someone else, but he could do it.

He almost sobbed as the hot, wet piss soaked into his pajama bottoms, splattered onto Jack's hand, and Jack was making soothing noises.

The pee soaked into the sheet, reached the plastic sheet, and just... stopped, so that Mark was in his own little puddle.

"Wow," said Jack, and he sounded impressed. "That was a lot."

He wiped his hand on his own leg, unselfconscious, and he leaned down, kissing Mark on the mouth.

Mark wanted to complain about the morning breath, but, well... he had just peed all over Jack's hand. 

He couldn't complain too hard.

He sighed, and he kissed Jack back. 

"I'll strip the bed," said Jack, when their kiss broke apart, "and you get in the shower. Okay?"

"Sounds like a good plan," said Mark. 

"Leave your pants here too, okay?"

"Okay."

* * * 

Jack peed on Mark in the shower - all over Mark's belly, more specifically, because Mark's knees weren't up for him getting down today.

Mark moaned, and his cock made a valiant attempt at getting hard again, although it was still too soon.

"You're such a pervert," Jack said affectionately. "I don't know which you like better. Watching me piss, or actually being pissed on."

"... both?" 

Mark was blushing.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark, and then he cleared his throat. "I've always had kind of a... voyeurism thing."

"Just pee voyeurism, or voyeurism in general, d'you think?"

"Both?"

"Huh," said Jack.

"I feel like I'm just adding to my weirdo score," said Mark. 

"What, like there's someone in a lab coat marking down all the little weirdo boxes that you fit into or something?"

"... pretty much exactly like that, yeah," said Mark, and he laughed.

"Well, I've never seen someone grading us," said Jack, "so I wouldn't worry too hard." 

He draped his arms over Mark's shoulders, and they stood like that, forehead to forehead, the hot water raining down on them.

"... wait a minute," said Jack, after about a minute. 

Mark, who had been in a bit of a daze, blinked at him.

"Hmm?"

"So you're all into the piss and whatnot, but you're worried I'll judge you for _voyeurism_?"

"... I'm self conscious that you're gonna think I've got, like, too many kinks or something," Mark mumbled. "Even if they're the more... normal ones. And voyeurism is totally stigmatized."

"You think so?"

"I mean, you know the stereotype of the creepy guy peering through the keyhole in order to watch women undressing."

"Do you wanna watch me undressing?"

Jack sounded like he was just speaking in the spirit of polite inquiry. 

How could he manage to sound so reasonable about something that Mark was so insecure about?

... because he was Jack, obviously.

Almost nothing seemed to embarrass Jack.

"I mean," Mark said, "I've seen you undress often enough. We sleep in the same bedroom. A lot of the time you getting dressed or undressed is just... well, you getting dressed or undressed." 

"So not that sexy?"

"Not really," said Mark, and he sighed, tilting his head back into the hot water, letting it drum across his scalp .

It filled his head with a happy kind of fuzz, like listening to rain on a rooftop.

"Are there ways I could make it sexy for you?"

Jack sounded... thoughtful.

... shit.

"I still find you sexy," Mark said quickly. "It's just, like... intent?"

"What do you mean by intent?"

Mark tried to get his thoughts in order, as Jack leaned over to turn the water off.

Mark was still thinking as they both dried off, until they were both getting ready, pulling on underwear, picking out shirts.

Finally, he spoke up.

"There's a difference between sexy naked and just... naked."

"... what?"

Jack, his pants halfway up his legs, looked over at Mark, one eyebrow up.

"There's a difference between sexy naked and just being naked," Mark said again. "Like... when you're about to have sex with someone, or you have a big crush on them and they're undressing for you, that's sexy naked. And, I guess, if you're at a strip club or something like that, that's also sexy naked. But if you're in the locker room or whatever, then it's just... naked. So when it's just you getting naked before taking a shower and we're not doing any sexy stuff, it's not... like, sexy naked. It's just naked."

"I think I get you," said Jack, doing up his belt. "Like... when you're a teenager you don't see a lot of naked people, so seeing actual naked people is all exciting, but now that we're adults and have been around the block a few times, it's just... context?"

"Yes, exactly," said Mark. "Context!" 

"So voyeurism is only a thing for you when it's... sexy naked?"

Jack was putting his socks on now.

"Yeah," said Mark. "Or, I guess, in theory, watching someone when I shouldn't be watching them, but I was never really... into that. It always felt kinda creepy to me."

Jack was nodding along.

"Gotcha," he said.

"I can't really think of a context where watching you being naked would be sexy, since the two of us live in each other's pockets now."

"Yeah," said Jack, and he kissed Mark. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"I'm doing a whole bunch of scary games," he told Jack. "What about you?"

"A bunch of silly ones," said Jack. "I'll try not to be too loud."

"We both know you're gonna be loud," Mark teased, and he pinched Jack in the side.

Jack made an indignant noise, poking Mark in the side, and he was cackling.

"I'll show you," Jack said, and he gave Mark a noisy kiss on the temple, loud enough that Mark's ear rang a little bit.

He grinned anyway.

How could he not?

* * * 

A few hours later, Mark went to get his lunch.

He passed by Jack's studio, only to hear... moaning?

Huh.

He was tempted to peek around the door, but... no. 

That would be an invasion of privacy. 

He knew very well that you had to respect other people's privacy.

He'd made a point of that, since he was a horny teenager with the urge to look in other people's windows or around cracked doors.

It had been especially difficult when combined with his own not being straight, and his... thing for pee.

... come to think of it, he had spent a good chunk of his adolescence staring at his shoes.

Although that was probably normal for most people.

Who knew.

He was chasing his tail inside of his head.

Chica stared up at him, wagging her tail, and he leaned down, kissing the top of her silky head.

"How about a run? We can play some fetch at the park!"

That would clear his head out a bit.

* * * 

He ran around with Chica until they were both worn out.

He did more videos, where he shouted a lot, generally made a fool of himself, which was a bit tiring, but it made the fans happy.

He'd somehow found a way to make a living by making a fool of himself, and he counted his blessings for that every day.

* * * 

Jack was downright... grumpy at dinner, which was unexpected.

He wasn't talking about it either, which was even more unexpected, because usually Jack was one to voice his thought processes.

After the third belabored sigh, Mark had to ask.

"Is something bothering you?"

"... why'd you ignore it, when I left the door open for you while I was jerking off?"

"Is that what you're so upset about?"

"Yeah," said Jack, and he stared down at his plate. "Although now that I've said it out loud, it sounds kind of... stupid."

Mark shrugged.

"We can't always help what bothers us," he said carefully. "I wasn't aware that you were leaving your door open specifically for me,' he added. 

"Who else would I leave it open for?"

"I dunno," said Mark. "Sometimes you like to leave the door open to let the air in, you know?"

"... you're right," said Jack, and he made a face. "Goddamn you, being reasonable."

"I didn't want to invade your privacy," said Mark. "I mean, I figured you wanted some air, and you also wanted to jerk off. And... I mean, yeah, we're dating, but you're allowed to have your own time to do your own thing, you know?"

"Curse you and your respect of boundaries," teased Jack, and he was grinning. 

Mark grinned back.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Nah," said Jack. "It's fine. I mean, I pee with the door open now, and you barely look at me!"

"... do you want me to look at you while you're peeing?"

Mark was blushing.

"Well, yeah," said Jack. "I like how you look at me when I turn you on."

"Even if it's while you're just... doing something?" 

"Yeah, even then," said Jack. "I mean, it's not like you're asking a big thing from me. You just wanna watch me pee."

"You're sure that's not too weird?"

"I promise you, it's not too weird," said Jack, and he patted Mark on the hand. "If I leave a door open, consider that an invitation."

"If you're sure," said Mark.

"I'm sure," said Jack. "Okay?"

"Okay."

* * * 

Time went by, as time is wont to do.

Jack really was peeing with the door open, Mark realized, and he was trying to find ways to be around when it happened, although it was hard to do it without feeling like a creep.

The first time he stood in the bathroom and watched Jack, he got a boner, and he jerked off quietly in his own studio, his fist stuffed in his mouth to keep from making any noise, humping his other fist as he came and came and came.

Although as he stickily came down from his orgasm, an idea for a scene sprouted in his head.

Hmm.... 

* * *

"That sounds like fun," said Jack, after Mark had outlined the idea for the scene to him. "I'm in!"

"You sure? It's not too... weird?"

"Nah," said Jack. "We've done weird shit before, anyway."

"If you're sure," said Mark.

"Totally sure," said Jack. "Wanna do it over the weekend?"

"... sounds like a good plan," said Mark, and he licked his lips.

* * *

The weekend rolled around, as it is wont to do, and Mark walked around with his heart in his throat and his cock half hard in his pants.

He and Jack were watching a movie, when Jack stood up, stretching. 

"Be right back," he told Mark. "I gotta take a piss."

"Right," said Mark. 

"Be back in a sec," said Jack, and then he was off to the bathroom.

Mark waited until Jack's footsteps had left a bit, and then he stood up himself, carefully, and he followed after Jack.

The bathroom door was half open, and Mark peered around it, just barely able to make out Jack's shape.

Jack was unzipping his jeans, and he was widening his stance, settling back onto the flats of his feet.

Mark bit his lip, reaching down between his legs to squeeze his cock. 

God, Jack's face was already starting to relax, as he stared straight ahead into the mirror, and then... their eyes met.

Oh shit

"Oi!"

Jack grabbed the door, pulling it open, and he gave Mark a Look.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Me? Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Were you watching me take a piss?"

Jack was frowning comically. 

"... no?"

"So why were you watching me?"

"Um."

"That's not an answer," said Jack, and he was crossing his arms, glaring at Mark.

His cock was still out, so very pink against the denim of his jeans.

Mark tried not to stare down at it, even though some part of him wanted to just drop to his knees and take it into his mouth.

... goddamn, but he really was a submissive, wasn't he?

He sighed, and he finally met Jack's eyes.

"I wasn't trying to do anything untoward," Mark said thickly.

"You were just watching me pee," said Jack.

"I wasn't actually watching you pee," said Mark, "because you haven't actually... started to pee, so I can't be watching you pee. Because you're not peeing, so I can't be watching you do something that you're not actually doing."

Jack paused.

He looked confused. 

Mark couldn't blame him - that had been a rather convoluted series of words.

"Right," said Jack. "Okay. So do you want to see my pee?"

"... I mean, uh...."

"Hmmm?"

Jack was actually... tapping his foot, and that shouldn't have been as _intimidating_ as it was.

Goddamn it.

"If you want to, you could've just asked, you know," said Jack, and then he was just... grabbing Mark by the collar of his shirt, shoving him into the bathtub.

Mark nearly tripped, but he got on his knees, and Jack was just.. aiming.

His stance was widening again, and he was relaxing, holding on to Mark's hair with one hand and his own dick with the other.

He was... he was aiming his cock at Mark's face, and Mark closed his eyes quickly, as the first stream of warmth hit him in the face, and then it was going lower, to his chest, and it was soaking into his shirt, and Mark was trembling, his cock so hard that he was almost afraid he was going to pass out.

Oh _god_.

And then he opened up his eyes, to look up at Jack, to see Jack wiping his cock on a piece of toilet paper, and then Jack was grinning.

"Well," said Jack, and he waggled his cock at Mark in a way that probably wasn't meant to be as humorous as it ended up being, "it ain't gonna suck itself."

Mark made eye contact with Jack.

He looked at Jack's dick.

He made eye contact with Jack again.

And then he sat back on his heels and burst out laughing, laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe, and his face was turning red, his chest was starting to hurt, but he couldn't stop, because holy _shit_.

"... too much?"

"Kinda, yeah," said Mark, and he was still giggling to himself every now and then.

"Does that mean I won't get a blowjob?"

Jack's expression turned forlorn.

Mark grinned.

"I never said that," he said, and he leaned forward, kissing the head of Jack's cock.

Jack made a surprised noise, nearly jumping, and Mark grinned. 

"Hmm?" 

"Wasn't expecting that," Jack admitted. 

“You literally just said “it’s not gonna suck itself” and now you’re surprised because I’m putting my mouth on your dick?”

“I mean, you started to laugh. Generally, someone laughing at my dick tends to mean that they’re not gonna do anything with it except keep laughing at it. Not, you know, start giving me a blow job.” 

“... fair enough,” said Mark. “Do you not want a blow job?”

“No, no,” Jack said quickly. “No, I am all for this blowjob. Totally up for it. Please.” 

“Well,” said Mark, and he let his voice creep down its register, just a bit, “I guess, since I’m being asked so nicely….”

He leaned forward again, and the smell of Jack’s piss filled his head up, as Jack’s cock began to get hard in his mouth.

It didn’t smell like pee, at least.

Thankfully.

And then Jack was moaning, his hand going to the top of Mark’s head again, and he was tangling his fingers in Mark’s hair.

Mark opened his eyes, and he looked up into Jack’s blue eyes.

Jack was biting his lip, and he was blushing, staring down at Mark with an open, slightly astonished expression.

Jack always got that expression, when they were being sexual.

Like he was in awe of Mark, like he couldn’t get over the fact that someone like Mark would be willing to be sexual with him.

As if Jack didn’t understand how fucking _gorgeous_ he was in and of himself.

Mark grabbed at Jack’s hips, pulling Jack closer (Jack knocking his knees on the rim of the tub), and then he was bobbing his head, sucking Jack down into his throat, as deep as he could take Jack.

Jack shuddered against him, and he was humping Mark’s face awkwardly, clearly trying to keep his balance and also not bang his knees too hard against the rim of the tub.

He was panting, and his cock was beginning to swell in Mark’s mouth.

Mark was losing track of time, to a certain extent - his mouth was full of the taste of Jack, all he could smell was ammonia and warm skin, and okay, his knees were getting sore, but… well, who cared, when he was as deep into it as he was, as he breathed through his nose, drooled down his chin.

Jack was shaking, Jack was going weak in the knees, and he was thrusting shallowly, his breath turning rough and desperate.

“I’m gonna cum on your face,” Jack said, out of the blue. “Gonna… I’m gonna cum on your face, I’m gonna….”

And then he was pulling out of Mark’s mouth, jerking his cock a few times (nearly punching Mark in the face, but missing, thankfully), and then he was cumming all over Mark’s face, in long, gooey strips, dripping down his face. 

“Wow,” said Jack. “You’re a fucking mess.” 

“Who’s fault is that?” 

“I mean, you’re the one who suggested this whole thing,” said Jack. “Although I should have taken your shirt off first, in retrospect.”

Mark snorted.

“Would have ruined the whole look of it,” he said. 

“And the look is important, I take it.”

“Oh yeah,” said Mark. “Totally.” 

“If you say so,” said Jack, and he grinned. “Do you want to get off?”

“... oh yeah,” said Mark, staring down at his dick with some surprise.

He might have been floating a million miles away, a million miles up.

“It’s… complicated,” said Mark finally.

“What kind of complicated?”

“... I don’t know?”

Mark reached down between his legs, and he squeezed his cock through his underwear.

“Do it,” said Jack, and he was stroking Mark’s hair back from his face. “Do it, cum for me, please.”

“Yes,” said Mark, “yes….”

And he came in his pants, like the crack of a whip, shuddering as his whole body seized up, and he was panting, open mouthed, his eyes half closed. 

“Good boy,” said Jack. “Good boy, doing what I told you….”

“Y-yes,” said Mark, and then he sighed, and he pissed like a beast, as it puddled around him, then began to flow down the drain.

“Very good,” said Jack, and he leaned down, pressing his forehead against Mark’s and kissing Mark on the mouth.

Then he pulled back, and he made a face.

“Mark,” he said, “I love you, but your face is fuckin’ disgusting right now.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“... fair,” said Jack. “Still. We should give you a bath.”

“A bath?”

“Yeah. A nice hot bath. That’ll get your noggin in order.”

“What makes you think my noggin ain’t in order?”

“You are literally sitting there staring off into space,” said Jack. “That’s usually a sign that you need to chill out.”

“I’m totally chill,” said Mark. “Chill as… chilli.”

“Chili isn’t that chill,” said Jack, and he grabbed for the hem of Mark’s shirt. “C’mon. Arms up.”

“Arms up?”

“All the way up,” said Mark.

He was still floating miles and miles away.

Who knew a scene like that could do things to him like that?

That was impressive.

And he looked up at Jack, and Jack smiled at him. 

The shirt was pulled over Mark’s head, and then Mark was topless, and it was… cold. 

Huh.

“Yeah” said Jack. “Bath, then we’re gonna do some aftercare.”

“You didn’t even hit me,” Mark grumbled.

“I literally pissed in your face,” said Jack. “I feel like that’s something that people need to recover from.”

“Why?”

“Because… sociological shit, stuff like that,” said Jack. “Now c’mon. Let’s rinse you off before we have you sitting in soup.”

Mark blinked up at him, confused and uncomprehending.

“... right,” said Jack. “C”mon.”

* * *

Mark was rinsed off. 

He was rinsed off, and then he sat in the nice warm bath, and _then_ he was wearing his pajamas, cuddling up against Jack, his head against Jack’s chest.

And then another thought finally popped into his head.

“Wait a minute,” said Mark. “Are _you_ okay?”

Jack blinked at Mark, confused. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well,” said Mark, “you did all of that stuff _to_ me.I imagine that might have done stuff to your head.”

“... fair point,” said Jack. “I think I’m okay. I don’t feel especially weird or guilty, if that’s what ya mean.”

“Okay, good,” said Mark. “I wouldn’t want you feeling bad for something that I asked you to do.”

“That’s pretty much why I don’t feel bad,” said Jack. “I know you wanted it. Even if it was a little weird, I was doing a thing that you enjoyed.”

“... fair enough,” said Mark, and he yawned. “Although I am very tired now.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Bed?”

“You go,” said Jack. “I’m gonna do laundry.” 

Mark made a face.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I wish I had a fetish that was less… laundry heavy.” 

“Could be worse,” said Jack. 

"You think so?"

"Oh, totally," said Jack. "Could be something that stained."

"Like piss doesn't stain," Mark said, and he yawned. "... what could I be into that stained, anyway?"

"Well," said Jack, and then he paused. "Actually, how about we _don't_ go down that path?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Mark said, and he yawned again, his ears popping. "But what about the path to bed?"

"Alright, alright," Jack said, and he kissed Mark on the cheek again. 

* * * 

"If I leave a door open," Jack told Mark, a few days later, "it means it's okay for you to watch me, okay?"

"Okay," said Mark, staring into his cereal.

He wasn't awake yet.

"Will you tell me if you watch me do something?"

"Sure," Mark said again.

"Are you listening to me?"

"If a door is open, I can look into it to see what you were doing," said Mark. "Even if you can't tell I'm watching."

"Okay, good," said Jack, and he grinned. "You follow instructions pretty well, all things considered. 

"I've got a lot of skills," said Mark, and he rubbed his eyes, as Chica leaned against his leg, her chin on hsi knee. 

He scratched her on the head, and she sighed, leaning into him.

"You're not getting any of my breakfast," he told her.

"She's a spoiled bub," said Jack, his tone affectionate. 

"How can I not spoil her? She's so amazing!"

Jack snorted, and took a slug of his coffee.

* * * 

A few hours later, Mark was walking by the bedroom, when he heard Jack moaning from the bed.

The door was wide open, and Mark peered around it with some trepidation. 

... holy shit.

Jack was on his back, his legs wide open, and he had a dildo shoved up his ass, humping his own fist, then falling back onto the dildo inside of him.

It was a nice dildo, too, and it seemed to be buzzing.

Mark bit back a noise, and he just... poked his head around the door, watching.

Jack was jerking his cock at a breakneck speed, humping into his hand, panting like he was running a race, his head thrown back and is mouth wide open.

"Fuck, fuck, oh god," Jack groaned, and he wriggled, forcing his hips forward, panting harder, trying to get the toy deeper.

His cock was leaking so much pre, enough that it was puddling on his bare belly.

And then Jack was letting go of the dildo, sitting up awkwardly to just ride it, and his other hand was going to his nipples, twitching them.

He was leaning back against the pillows, and he was still moaning like he was being filmed.

Marks own hand slid into his pants, and he squeezed his cock, then began to stroke it.

Oh god... Jack was so gorgeous.

He looked so much less self conscious as he fucked himself, as if he wasn't performing, he was just... jerking off.

He was clearly drowning in his own pleasure, and Mark bit back a quiet noise, fishing his cock out of his pants and beginning to just rub it carefully, jerking his cock in time with the beating of his heart, the beating of his own head.

"Oh," Jack moaned. "Oh, fuck, Mark, yes, right there!"

... holy shit, Jack was imagining that Mark was fucking him.

Theoretically, at least.

Mark began to stroke himself faster, letting his head lean back, his chest rising and falling in time with his own desperate breathing, and his toes were curling into the bare floor, as his cock began to twitch in his hand.

"Fuck, Mark, piss on me, please, fuck... oh fuck, yes, yes, _yes_!"

Jack came across his own bare chest, and Mark watched, awe struck, his eyes wide, his own cock still throbbing in his hand.

Jack had the most beautiful orgasm face that Mark had ever seen.

He had the most beautiful face that Mark had ever seen, period, but... still.

He wanted to kiss Jack so badly right now, but... no.

He stepped back from the door, carefully walked towards the bathroom.

He jerked off into the toilet, his fist stuffed into his mouth, and he came like a geyser, until he was weak in the knees, sagging against the sink.

Holy fuck, Jack did not mess around!

* * * 

"Thanks for the show earlier," said Mark, and he cleared his throat. "It was... it was really great."

"Glad you liked it," Jack said, his tone bordering on _cheeky_.

Of course it was.

"it was amazing," Mark said. "You're... you've got a nice face."

"Thank you. I think."

"You're welcome."

They made eye contact, and the awkwardness of the scene made Mark begin to chuckle, then to cackle, as it all just kind of... sank into him.

"So I had a bit of an idea for a scene as well," said Jack. "Well, a scene and a bit of a mini day out. If that's okay?"

"As long as we're not doing anything too illegal," said Mark.

_Too_ illegal?" Jack was smirking. "So something that's only a little bit illegal is okay, but nothing too illegal?"

"Well, like, there's levels of illegal, you know? Like the difference between... I dunno, posting up posters, versus something like... murder. Or public urination."

"Public urination," Jack said, his tone flat.

"It is pretty gross," Mark said.

"I'd think you of all people would be all about the public urination," said Jack.

"What, because I like piss and watersports?"

"Well, yeah," said Jack. "Aren't they pretty closely related?"

"I like doing consenting stuff," said Mark. "People in public aren't really consenting to me peeing on their houses or whatever."

"I will piss on trees or in an alley," said Jack, "but then again, sometimes you just gotta take a piss, you know?"

"I guess," said Mark. "Although there's something funny about the fact that apparently I can hold my piss longer than you can."

"Not much longer," Jack countered.

"Maybe we should have a holding contest, some time," said Mark, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Who do you think would win?"

Jack did indeed look... somewhat interested, which was unexpected.

"I dunno," said Jack. "I try to be nice to my bladder, since it can be annoying sometimes."

"Yeah," said Mark. "That's true. I guess the ability to hold your piss for a really long time isn't always the best thing, is it?"

"Nope," said Jack. "Plus, I kinda just like pissing on you whenever I need to go."

"... oh," said Mark, and he was flushing now.

Stupid weird fetish.

Stupid Jack, actively encouraging it. 

How had he gotten so lucky?

* * *

"Do we have everything?"

"Water?"

"Yep."

"Comfy hiking shoes?"

"Yep."

"Chica is at the doggy babysitter."

"Yep."

"Are we wearing pants?"

"We're both wearing pants," Mark said.

"And we have our lunches?"

"We have our lunches," said Mark.

"I think we're good to go!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Mark wasn't usually one for hiking.

It wasn't that he didn't like it, per se, but he was usually so busy.

But if there was one thing he had learned from being around Jack, it was that it was good for him to do stuff that wasn't related to work.

He didn't want to send himself into a nervous breakdown.

So they were going on a hiking trip for the day, to the top of a small mountain and back down again.

It was the middle of the week, and nobody would be around.

... hopefully.

Why would they be around?

Anyway, regardless, they were going to have fun.

Again, hopefully.

* * *

They were about halfway up the mountain when Jack paused.

"Dude," he said, "you have been putting back the water, but you don't seem to be peeing at all."

"Why are you observing me pee?"

"Because you are literally a watersports fetishist who likes it when I watch you pee," said Jack, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"... okay, fair," said Mark, and he blushed. "I'm not peeing a lot because I'm sweating so much. Anyway, I'm not that much of a pipe, thank you very much."

They had paused, and were sitting on a collection of rocks, looking up at the sky.

The sun was beating down on them, and Mark was grateful for the hat keeping his face from burning.

It was already beastly hot, and he was dripping with sweat. 

"A pipe?"

"You know," Mark said. "You put water in one end, it comes out the other end."

"Oh," said Jack. "Well... maybe you just need some help peeing. Not much experience peeing outside and whatnot."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I'll help you, next time you need to pee," said Jack, with the air of someone making an important decision.

"Help me? How are you supposed to help me piss?"

"Oh, you'll see," Jack said, in a tone that might have been menacing, if he wasn't grinning so widely as he said it.

... or maybe that made it more menacing.

Mark honestly wasn't so sure.

* * *

They reached the top of the mountain, and the view was gorgeous.

Of course it was.

They took a bunch of pictures - selfies, pictures of the view, pictures of each other goofing off. 

They would be posted on various social media accounts, and people would comment or not, as they saw fit.

Hopefully, people would stop trying to figure out whatever their relationship was - it was always a pain when people did that.

But Jack was shoving water bottle after water bottle at Mark, as Mark swallowed them down, until his stomach was practically sloshing.

_Now_ Mark kind of had to pee.

But only kind of.

He could hold it a little bit longer, couldn't he?

He totally could.

* * *

They stayed on top of the mountain for a few hours - Mark fell asleep on their picnic basket, and Jack had just had to cuddle up, apparently, because when he woke up, he had Jack clinging to him like an octopus, his hand clutching at Mark's shirt, his leg wrapped around Mark's own leg.

Jack's face smoothed out in sleep, and he lost some of the frenetic energy that seemed to drive him, as if the internal dynamo that kept him going and going gave a little bit of a wobble.

Mark wasn't going to complain too much - Jack looked so cute when he was asleep.

It was only when Jack woke up that Mark felt any embarrassment.

"Were you just... gazing lovingly at me?"

"... maybe," said Mark, and he was blushing.

"You big softy," said Jack, but he was grinning.

He craned his neck forward, and he was kissing Mark - proper deep kissing, soul kissing, with his lips and his tongue and his teeth, opening his mouth enough to let Mark's tongue in, and then he had his fingers in Mark's hair, and he just... kept kissing him, as sweetness washed over Mark like a wave, leaving Mark trembling, as he was more or less half draped over Jack.

He had to pee.

He had to pee, and he was on top of Jack, and his heart was beating in his ears, so loudly that he was honestly surprised that Jack couldn't hear it himself.

He was breathing hard, staring down at Jack with his eyes wide, and Jack was grinning up at him, cheeks pink, his pupils dilated.

"You're so gorgeous, you know that?" 

Jack cupped Mark's cheek, thumbing Mark's cheekbone, and Mark took Jack's hand in his own, and he kissed the back of it, then the palm, then up Jack's wrist, as Jack shivered against him, beginning to breathe harder.

"I'm alright," Mark said, self conscious.

"You're more than alright," said Jack. "You're fucking gorgeous. I mean it."

Mark was blushing now, and he bent down to kiss Jack again, harder this time, because he was actually... well, embarrassed.

More embarrassed about his weird thing with piss, more embarrassed than the fact that the was an honest to God voyeur.

Jack thought he was beautiful, and that was... that was something. 

That was something that there were probably words for, but Mark didn't know them.

So he kissed Jack, because what else was he going to do? 

He was going to kiss Jack, and he kept kissing Jack, as he breathed Jack's breath and took in Jack's scent, as the two of them pressed against each other, their shirts riding up, living skin against living skin.

And then he pulled back, because the both of them were, after all in, a semi-public place, and makeouts are all well and good, but... well, there's a time and a place for that kind of thing.

Definitely not here.

They pulled apart from each other, and there was some surreptitious fumbling, fixing clothes to hide boners, and then they were gathering up their trash, getting ready to go back down.

* * *

Mark stopped, halfway down the mountain, and he looked over at Jack apologetically.

"I have to pee," he said, looking sheepish. 

"Yeah?"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"It feels... weird, peeing in a national park like that," said Mark. 

"You pee on our floor all the time," Jack pointed out. "This is nature. Where god intended men to pee."

Mark rolled his eyes. 

"You weirdo," said Jack. "You need me to help you piss, don't you?"

"I, uh...."

Mark cleared his throat, but he didn't say anything.

"C'mon," said Jack, and he grabbed Mark by the wrist, pulling them off the trail, towards the woods."

* * * 

Mark stood in front of a tree, and Jack stood behind him.

Mark's pants were down, and so were Jack's. 

Jack's cock was between Mark's thighs, and Jack was holding Mark's cock.

"Are you going to piss?"

"If you're not careful, you're gonna get too hard," said Jack, "and then you won't be able to piss."

"What, like how you're hard?"

"I'm not the one trying to take a piss," said Jack. "C'mon. Do it."

"You're making me hard," said Mark. "I can't pee if I'm hard."

"Actually," Jack said, and his chin was on Mark's shoulder, "now I'm curious. How does this not become a problem every time you pee?"

"Hmm?"

"You've got a pee fetish, right?" 

"Right."

"So how does peeing not make you horny?"

"... it's complicated," said Mark. "It's like sexy naked versus not sexy naked."

"But me peeing is always sexy?"

"Kinda yeah. I've yet to see not sexy peeing."

Mark sighed, and the various valves finally let go, and he was pissing against the tree, Jack's own dick between his thighs, the head of it against his balls.

And okay, it was... it was kind of weird, it was more than kind of weird, 

It was really fucking weird - he'd never seen anything like this in the kinds of pornos that he watched, he'd never heard someone talk about it.

But fuck it.

It was fun.

It was more fun than it had a right to be, and he was already starting to lose his stream, because he was getting hard, but no, he had to... think unsexy thoughts.

Don't think about how warm Jack's fingers were, don't think about how hard Jack's cock was between his legs, don't think about how beautiful the sun was dappling over them, how Jack's breath was misty against his neck. 

And then he was done, and Jack was beginning to thrust his hips, and he was leaking pre, and the head of his cock was wet and sticky against Mark's thighs, and Mark was going a bit weak in the knees panting like he was running in a race, because he was getting hard now, and his hands were flat on the tree, leaning forward, and Jack was full on _fucking_ Mark's thighs now.

"Oh my god," Jack panted, "why did we never do this before? This is... holy shit."

"What, you fucking my thighs while I piss?"

"Yeah," mumbled Jack, and his face was in Mark's neck, his hips were wriggling, as he just fucked the space between Mark's thighs, as Mark squeezed his legs together, and his own cock was twitching like a tuning fork.

"Oh god," Jack gasped. "You're so war, how are you... oh, _fuck_!"

Jack came in a mess of semen, his arms around Mark's middle, shaking like a leaf.

"Oh," Jack said, and then he was jerking Mark off quickly, hard enough that Mark's toes were curling in his shoes, and then he was cumming as well, painting the tree trunk with more cum, and then he was leaning against it, panting, sweat dripping down his face.

"Hi," said Mark, leaning back against Jack. 

"Hi," said Jack, and he nuzzled into Mark's neck, kissing it gently. "I think this is the kinkiest thing I've ever done."

"Yeah? Was it that kinky?"

"Mark," Jack said, "I literally just fucked your thighs, as you took a piss, in public, in nature."

"Wouldn't nature and public be the same fetish?"

"... shuddup, I just had an orgasm," said Jack, and he pulled free, his cock still dripping a bit.

"You came in my underwear," Mark grumbled. 

"Sorry 'bout that," said Jack, but he didn't sound sincere.

Mark snickered, and he turned around awkwardly, kissing Jack on the mouth.

Then he looked down, and he snickered.

"Penis kisses," he said, as the heads of their cocks touched.

"... you are such a weirdo," said Jack, but he looked positively delighted.

"You're one to talk," said Mark. 

"What can I say," said Jack, "I know what I'm good for." 

"Well, no," said Mark. "You're good for a million things. Okay?"

"Only a million?" 

Jack was pouting.

Mark snorted, and then he was kissing Jack again, because how could he not kiss Jack, when Jack was making that face.

He was struck with the moment - the sun beating down on them, the beauty of the forest around them, the feelings that were swelling in his chest like the world's... meatiest balloons.

"What if balloons were made of meat?"

And the moment was over.

"... I don't get how your brain works," said Jack, stepping back and pulling his pants up. 

"Neither do I, if that makes you feel any better," said Mark, and then he was pulling his pants up as well, making a face at the wet patch, where Jack's cum had leaked into the fabric. 

"... so blind leading the blind?"

"Something like that, yeah," said Mark. 

"Long as we're clear, " said Jack, and he was putting his backpack back on. "Shall we?"

"Let us!"

* * *

They went home.

Mark had a sizable blister on his heel, which Jack popped with a sterilized sewing needle. 

They did more videos, a few crossovers, one challenge which involved hot peppers and icy hot, which was.... unpleasant, but the look on Mark's face was fucking hilarious. 

They got a lot of clicks.

They went out to a fancy shmancy restaurant, because what's the point of dating each other, if not for the chance to go to fancy shmancy restaurants, ocassionally?

Jack even combed his hair. 

* * *

And then Jack had the idea for a scene, and of course, he had to tell it to Mark, and Mark was... well, Mark was all for it.

Albeit a bit... awkwardly. 

Because this was all awkward and weird, but again; what's the point of doing anything, if not to at least enjoy it a little bit?

* * * 

Mark was in the closet.

Well... okay, no, he'd been out amongst his friends and family for a while, that was true, but not to the world at large.

The world at large didn't need to know about his personal life, beyond maybe that he had one.

But in this case, he was, in fact, in the closet.

He was in the closet, and he was watching Jack, as Jack came into the room.

Jack came into the room, and he flopped on the bed, hard enough that he bounced, his eyes half shut, and Mark craned his neck so that he could get a better view of what was going on.

He was crouched, somewhat uncomfortably, but... well, fuck it.

Jack was beginning to rub his cock, gently, through his pants, and he was moaning quietly, squirming.

Then he was shoving his pants off, and his cock was... his cock was hard, and Mark had to bite back the exhalation, because... holy shit. 

Jack was just so _beautiful_ , and it wasn't fair that he was so beautiful.

Mark's hand crept between his legs, and he rubbed the head of his cock, gently, right through his jeans. 

Jack was sliding his fingers into his pants now, and then he was hoisting one leg up, and then he was beginning to kick his pants down, pumping his cock as it came free, gently, and then there was his other hand, shiny with lube and stroking his ass, and he was wriggling, he was panting, and oh... Mark had been there, Mark wanted to put his face in Jack's ass, he wanted to sink his cock in as deep as it would go, he wanted to keep watching, he wanted to be right there with him....

Mark shoved his hand into his mouth, biting down on his fingers as he ground the heel of his hand into the head of his cock, his hips twitching forward.

Jack's fingers were inside of himself. 

Mark watched, wide eyed, as Jack fingered himself open with one hand, spreading the pre that his cock was drooling all along his shaft, until he was curving his fingers, and then Jack was make high pitched, desperate noises.

Jack was rolling onto his stomach, which took away the view of his cock, but... oh, his ass was spread so open, and he was still humping his hand, and his hole was open up almost obscenely, sucking his fingers in.

Jack was humping a pillow - he'd shoved it between his legs, and he was rutting against it as if he could cum from that, and the fingers that were no doubt against his prostate.

Mark finally shoved his pants down, careful not to let his belt jingle too loudly, and then he was beginning to jerk himself off, trying to do it as quietly as possible, but oh, it was so hard to keep quiet, it was so hard not to moan and sigh as he watched Jack's fingers, Jack's back arching, Jack's bare toes curling against thin air.

The illicit nature of this made it all the better - the fact that this was a position that he wasn't supposed to be in, peeking out from a closet.

He was being the classic voyeur, even if it wasn't something he would usually do, ethically.

But they'd talk about this scene.

And Jack was acting as if he wasn't being watched, as if he was entirely by himself.

... theoretically.

Mark didn't actually know what Jack was like when he was completely on his own, for obvious reasons.

Mark was beginning to hump his fist, carefully, trying not to make too much noise, but something caught something else, and there was almost a noise.

Mark froze, although Jack didn't seem to notice.

Mark bit back a sigh, as Jack's rutting began to get more... emphatic. 

God, he'd never seen Jack as a pillow humper before.

The idea was... intriguing, to say the least.

It was something that did... something or other to Mark, watching it all did something to Mark, whose cock was pulsing like a migraine, as he rubbed the palm of his hand across the head of his cock, spreading wetness, making his own hips jerk forward at the extra stimulation. 

And then he made a mistake.

His elbow knocked into a hanger, and it clattered.

"Hmm?" Jack was looking over his shoulder now, and through the slot in the closet, they made eye contact. "I know you're in there."

Mark didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't breathe.

"Come out here," said Jack, and Mark stayed frozen. 

Oh god.

"I mean it," said Jack. "Come out here."

Mark shuffled out, nervous, his toes curling in the carpet, and he was aware of just how… debauched he looked, with his cock hanging out, his lips swollen from where he had been biting them.

Jack had flopped onto his back again, and was looking at Mark over the curve of his belly, between the peaks of his knees, which he had propped up on the bed.

“Well,” sadi Jack, “looks like we’ve got a peeping Tom, huh?”

He stroked his cock in one long, sweet stroke, his hips humping forward, and Mark licked his lips, just… watching.

“What should I do with you, hm?”

Jack squeezed his cock, and he moaned like he was being filmed.

“You could… you could let me go,” said Mark, his voice breaking.

“You think I should let you go, buddy? The creepy dude who was hiding in my closet thinks I should let him go, after he spends time watching me wank?”

Jack sat up. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, and his voice was… sweet, almost teasing. “No, I don’t think so.”

There was a quiet few minutes, as Jack pumped his cock, fingering himself again, his fingers curving, his wrist at an odd angle.

Mark watched, transfixed - the muscles of Jack’s ass were pulling in Jack’s fingers, and Jack’s cock was flush with arousal, with all of that pre, and Mark was practically panting with his tongue out, trying to remember how to breathe, how to think.

He was just standing there in front of Jack, and Jack was in touching distance, but Mark… couldn’t touch him.

Not without permission.

“God, I’d love a good, thick cock splitting me open right about now,” said Jack, in a conversational tone of voice. “Just a nice cock to fuck me ‘til I forget my own name. Fuck, I’m imagining it right now, someone just putting my shins around my ears and fucking me ‘til I can’t think straight.”

“I could… I could do that,” Mark said, his voice rough. “I’d be happy to.”

“I dunno,” Jack said, his tone thoughtful. “You seem pretty happy to just be watching. I wouldn’t want to take away from your fun time, after all.”

“I can assure you,” Mark said, “that it wouldn’t be taking away from my good time, if I… if I fucked you.”

“Well,” said Jack, “if you’re really sure about that….”

He removed his hands, removed his fingers, and he held his hands on either side of himself. 

“Are you… are you inviting me in?”

Mark licked his lips, staring down, acutely aware of his own breath, the rise and fall of his chest.

“What are you, a fucking ass vampire?”

Jack was snickering, and he leaned back on his elbows, looking like some sort of debauched painting out of the seedier sort of fantasy magazine. 

“I wanna know I’m wanted,” Mark said, trying to keep his tone lofty, no doubt failing miserably.

“You’re very much wanted, I can assure you of that,” said Jack, and he grinned. “So? Are you gonna do it?”

“Let me just get… condoms,” Mark said, licking his lips.

“You don’t need one, if you don’t want one,” said Jack. “I’ve… cleaned everything out.”

“Oh,” said Mark. 

That changed things a bit.

“So are you interested?”

“I’m… interested,” Mark said, and he took a step forward, then another, until his knees were butting against the edge of the bed.

He grabbed hold of one of Jack’s ankles, and he pulled Jack to the edge of the bed, so that he could line up.

“Lube?”

“Right,” said Jack, and he was groping around for it, before presenting it to Mark, who drizzled it over his cock, then lined the head of his cock up with Jack’s hole.

“And this is what you want?”

Mark was licking his lips.

“For fuck sake, yes, I want you to stick your dick in my ass!”

“Just making sure,” Mark said, and he… pushed forward.

He was surrounded by hot, wet, tightness, and he groaned as he bottomed out, his hips wriggling just a bit.

Mark’s eyes kept darting from Jack’s face to between the two of them, and Mark held Jack open with his hands, forcing Jack’s thighs open wider, so that he could watch his cock sliding in and out of Jack’s ass.

Jack was crying, squirming, and his feet were on Mark’s shoulders now.

Huh.

When had that happened?

But Mark kept watching his own cock take Jack, watched Jack’s face, and then Mark let go of Jack’s thighs, to go straight for Jack’s cock, beginning to stroke it with the same long, self assured strokes that Jack had been using on himself.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jack groaned, “holy shit, Mark, Mark, fuck, harder please!”

“Harder ,you say?”

Mark leaned forward, and he kissed Jack, one hand holding on to Jack’s ankle, the other hand still on Jack’s cock, as he jerked Jack off, clumsy now that he was at the different ankle.

He kissed Jack, kissed Jack with all of his mouth, and he moaned, thrusting deep and hard, just to feel Jack tremble around him.

“You’re so big,” Jack mumbled, and he was staring up at Mark, his expression a mix of arousal and affection. “Only fuckin’ time you’ll find me complimenting your cock size, man.”

“What, when it’s buried into you as deep as possible?”

Mark gave an extra hard thrust, and Jack groaned, deep and guttural.

Mark did something twisty with his wrist, and Jack groaned again, his ass squeezing Mark tightly. 

“Fuck, fuck, Mark, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m… fuck, I’m cumming, oh god!”

Jack shuddered, and his cock spat semen across their bellies, smearing all the way up to Mark’s chest.

“Shit,” Mark said thickly. “Holy… fuck….”

“Cum in me,” Jack said. “C’mon, do it, please, please, cum in me, please!”

“Right,” Mark said, and then he was grabbing at Jack’s hips, and he was leaning back a bit, just so he could watch himself fucking Jack.

That was part of the arousal, for him - being able to see it.

He lasted for another minute or so, before he was hilting himself, his cock spurting deep inside of Jack, and Mark’s knees went weak.

Mark groaned, and he slumped forward, his cock still fully seated.

“You okay?”

Jack sounded genuinely concerned.

Mark gave a slightly feeble thumbs up.

Jack grinned at him, and he pulled Mark down for a kiss.

“Fuckin’ pervert,” he told Mark, his tone affectionate.

Mark blushed, but he accepted the kiss.

Why fight the truth, after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
